<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Me Around by Naniiamo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658562">Keep Me Around</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naniiamo/pseuds/Naniiamo'>Naniiamo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Date, Fluff, M/M, atsumu's a mess, daichi's a flirt, marine biologist daichi, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naniiamo/pseuds/Naniiamo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu wasn’t nervous.</p><p>He knew because he’d told himself that at least twenty times while fixing his hair in the mirror.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Keep Me Around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One night Bek said "Atsudai", and we collectively lost our minds. Enjoy my brainrot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Atsumu wasn’t nervous.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He knew because he’d told himself that at least twenty times while fixing his hair in the mirror. Just enough times that it almost felt like it was true.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>No, he wasn’t nervous, even when he fumbled with his keys at the door, or nearly reversed his car into the garage, or when he looped the same block three times before finally finding the restaurant that Kita had given him the address for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not at all.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Atsumu stood outside the restaurant on the paper, quickly tucking it into his pocket, still confused as to how he had let Kita convince him this was a good idea. A blind date wasn’t exactly what he was looking for, if he were even looking for a relationship at all. Atsumu scoffed at himself, before noticing his tie was askew and fixing it in the glass. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Miya-san.” Atsumu’s ears perked up, not expecting a familiar voice. He turned around to see none other than Sawamura, hair slicked back and in a crisp dress shirt that hugged his chest, if not a little tight. His breath caught in his throat. “Waiting for someone?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Atsumu let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to avoid looking at Sawamura for too long lest his blush consume his face. “Yeah, actually, a friend of mine set me up on a blind date, but I’m not really sure who I’m supposed to be looking for.” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It wouldn’t have been Kita-san, would it?” Daichi’s lips were tilted up in the smallest of smirks and Atsumu nearly passed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s crush on Sawamura was no real secret, Kita had known almost from the moment he had introduced the two. Something about the way Atsumu’s face lit up the first time Sawamura spoke to him, like a fire had just been ignited, gave him away instantly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They had been glued to each other the rest of the evening, Atsumu hanging off every word out of Sawamura’s mouth, whether he completely understood or not. Kita kept an eye on them throughout the event, curious about how quickly they began to cling to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As far as Kita knew, they hadn’t seen each other since that night, but Atsumu still asked about Sawamura often, and he perked up if Sawamura’s name was ever brought up. He did this enough times that it gave Kita a push to do something about it if Atsumu wasn’t.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that’s how Atsumu ended up sitting across the table from the man he’d pined for from afar for almost 2 months now, silently cursing Kita for not even bothering to warn him. At this point though he wasn’t sure if it would have helped any, or just make him chicken out by the way he was sweating under his collar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you clean up well, don’t ya Sawamura?” Atsumu tried to regain some of his composure, flashing his signature smirk in the other man's direction as he tried to ease his own anxiety. He took a hefty swig from his wine glass, regretting it immediately as it stung the back of his throat. Hopefully the buzz would kick in soon and he could escape this whole encounter. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Daichi just gave a little laugh in response, lifting his own glass to his lips and taking a much more conservative sip. “I could say the same to you, Miya-san, I don’t think you dress this nice even for your more formal interviews.” Atsumu’s heart skipped a beat. Was he implying he had watched more than one of his interviews?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What can I say, didn’t want to make a bad first impression.” Daichi’s lips turned into that same small smile from earlier and Atsumu melted at the sight of it. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Well you don’t need to worry about that. You made quite the impression at Kita-san’s party.” Atsumu nearly choked on the wine he was sipping, and hesitantly met Sawamura’s eyes only for him to gaze back with a smoldering look. <br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did we leave off that night?” Atsumu leaned forward, elbows just barely resting on the edge of the table. “Your work? You’re a marine biologist, right?” Sawamura’s face lit up at that, and he eagerly dove into the most recent creatures that had been introduced to his aquarium. The way he smiled while he talked, the way his face was so animated and his hands never stopped moving to emphasize everything he was talking about. Atsumu wasn’t ready to admit it to himself yet but he was more than infatuated with the handsome man in front of him. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The two glasses of wine he had sipped a little too fast were hitting him harder than he thought, and he felt like a fool for managing to get even a little drunk on a first date. Sawamura didn’t seem to mind, only chuckling as Atsumu started having trouble organizing his thoughts and a blush had grown deep across his cheeks. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yer smile’s so beautiful.” Well, he didn’t have any trouble with those words. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Daichi was stunned for a moment, the first time that night that one of Atsumu’s compliments struck him so deep. He looked away quickly, not able to hide the pink that dusted the tips of his ears. “I love listening to ya talk, yer so passionate and sweet. Not to mention handsome. I’m surprised no one’s scooped ya up yet Sawamura.” It looked like nothing was going to stop Atsumu’s tongue at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sawamura was the most flustered he’d been all night, stammering out the start to a couple of sentences before finally settling onto the one that must have been right. “Daichi is fine.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Now it was Atsumu’s turn to be stunned. “Well, Daichi, any reason I should know about that might be keeping you from settling down?” He liked the way Sawamura’s name felt across his tongue sliding out so naturally, it felt surreal. Like his name was always supposed to be on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, there’s nothing to worry about.” Daichi had managed to recover, and while he spoke he gestured at a waiter for their bill. “But there is someone I’ve had my eyes on.” Daichi gave a little wink as he pulled out his bank card to pay, leaving Atsumu to shove his heart back into his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu woke up the next day with a dull ache in his head, eyes barely adjusting to the morning light before the events of the previous night made themselves known again. His hand whipped up to his face and he rubbed his eyes hard, as if it would somehow ease the embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got drunk on a date with Sawam- Daichi. He may have flirted a little too obviously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t been intoxicated enough to not be able to walk, but Daichi still slid an arm around his waist to keep him steady. He had been intoxicated enough to not be able to drive himself home however, the lights around him just the slightest bit out of focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi offered him a ride with no hesitation, not showing any signs of annoyance or bother. Atsumu tried to keep his focus out the front window, but couldn’t resist stealing glances, in awe of the way Daichi’s hands gripped the steering wheel, and his mouth curled into a smile as he wound his way through the streets. He looked calm and cool and collected, but Atsumu couldn’t help but want to pull that more flustered side from him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daichi pulled up in front of Atsumu’s house, waiting a moment after putting the car in park before turning towards Atsumu. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“So, did you have a good time?” Atsumu grinned back at him, leaned as far as the vehicle would allow and pressed his lips against Daichi’s. Not demanding, but curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Daichi kissed him back, hands coming up to squeeze Atsumu’s cheeks and pull him closer. They were breathing heavily when they finally separated, getting lost in the heat and the depths of each other's eyes. “I want to see you again.” Daichi pressed his lips softly back against his, and Atsumu smiled into them.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
--</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Atsumu pulled the blanket over his head, begging the universe to just let him disappear into the sheets. Only half-disappointed when he peered back out to see his bedroom, normal as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It just meant he’d get to see Daichi’s smile again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>